UltraTerror!
by Snazzo
Summary: Sheen is ecstatic! UltraCON, the World's Largest UltraLord Convention comes to Retroville. Sheen convinces the whole gang to go. But an unexpected Villainous guest with a goal of world domination arrives. Result: UltraTerror!
1. Chapter 1

UltraTerror

By Snazzo

Part One:

"Are you ready for the most exciting day of your lives, guys?" Sheen asked as they walked down the street.

"You bet!" Carl answered.

"What's this all about Sheen?" Cindy asked. "It better not be something stupid."

"No," Sheen told her. "You're gonna love it! Come on, follow me!

"Can't you at least give us a hint?" Jimmy asked.

"I want it to be a surprise!" Sheen said.

So Jimmy, Carl, Libby, and Cindy followed Sheen downtown. Turning a corner, they saw it.

"Wow, Sheen!" Carl exclaimed. "It's incredible!"

"It's unbelievable!" Libby added.

"It's ridiculous!" Cindy said. "What is it?"

Standing in front of the Retroville Convention Center was a fifty foot tall statue of Ultralord, his purple armor and his white teeth gleaming in the bright sunlight.

"Isn't it awesome?" Sheen hopped up and down with excitement. "Its UltraCon! The world's biggest Ultralord Convention, for the first time in Retroville! I've been waiting all my life for this event!"

"Hold the phone!" Cindy held up a hand. "Do you really expect me to waste a perfectly good afternoon at an Ultradork convention?"

Libby put her hand on Cindy's shoulder. "Come on, Cindy, it could be fun. I watch Ultralord at Sheen's house sometimes, I like it."

Cindy gasped. "Who are you and what have you done with Libby?" She turned on Jimmy. "Neutron, did you use your Hypnobeam on her or something?"

"No!" Jimmy shook his head, smiling. "Besides, Ultralord isn't so bad. We watch it with Sheen all the time."

"Yeah," Carl added, "It's almost as good as Llama Boy!

"It's a thousand times better than Llama Boy Carl!" Sheen said.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "The whole world's gone mad!"

"Come on Cindy." Libby said.

Cindy hesitated, then said "Oh, all right. I just know I'm going to regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

UltraTerror, Part Two:

And so the gang went up to the gate. A large lobster in black armor stood there.

Sheen mouth dropped open in amazement. "Look! Its Lobster Lord, from episode 673, the Lobster Lord of Lake Lazlo!" Sheen whipped out his autograph book and asked for an autograph. Lobster Lord signed it, they bought their tickets, and went inside.

Upon entering Sheen said "I haven't died but I've gone to heaven!

"Hey, that's my line!" Carl said.

Inside the convention center was 300,000 square feet of Ultralord. Booths and merchandise lined the floor, posters and props lined the walls, and a great Ultralord banner hung from the ceiling. People crowded the floor, most of them wearing Ultralord masks. Sheen took out his mask and put it on.

"Sheen," Jimmy said, "I had no idea there were so many Ultralord fans."

"Yeah." Cindy said. "I thought Sheen was the only doofus that liked that lame show."

"Are you kidding?" Sheen said in astonishment. "Ultralord is the number four show on earth, ages 11 through 15, male population! It's the number one show in seven countries! Look! Look! It's the Scorpion King, from episode number 715, the Battle for Scorpia!"

Sheen got another autograph and they went to look at the booths.

"I've been saving months for this!" Sheen smiled, picking up an Ultralord nosehair trimmer. "Dad gave me 10 for my birthday, Grandma gave me 10 too, and I have a whopping 40 from when we worked at McSpanky's! Look! Ultralord toenail clippers! Next year's Ultralord calendar! A Clamhopper wallet! An Ultralord and Robofiend snowglobe! An Ultralord coffee mug!"

"Sheen, you're too young to drink coffee" Libby said.

"Yeah," Cindy said "and he sure doesn't need any more caffeine!"

"An Ultralord lunchbox! A plush Fur Person! An Ultralord bumper sticker! If only I had a car! Jimmy, you can put it on your rocket!"

"I already have a bumper sticker." Jimmy said. " 'This vehicle brakes for spatial anomalies.' "

"Ooo! Look!" Sheen continued. "An Ultralord eyebrow plucker."

"Sheen," Carl said. "You don't have any eyebrows."

"That's why they have Ultralord bionic artificial eyebrows!"

"Sheen, there's a ton of stuff here" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, it reminds me of your room Sheen," Carl noted.

"You can't afford it all," Jimmy continued "you should look around first, not buy the first thing you see."

Sheen set down a Baby Ultralord pacifier with a sigh. "Yeah, you're probably right Jimmy."

And so they walked up and down the aisles. They saw Ultralord waffle makers and Ultralord litter boxes, Ultralord teeth whitening kits and Ultralord megamuscle dumbbells, Ultralord pillows and Ultralord toothbrushes. Sheen met Harrison Schnord, the author of "Ultralord, Defender of the Galaxy" and Hezekial Perrywinkle, author of "Robofiend, a Biography." Sheen thumbed through "The Complete Idiots Guide to Ultralord."

"Wow, I could have written this book!" Sheen exclaimed.

"You sure could have," Cindy said "you're a complete idiot."

Libby laughed in spite of herself. "I'm sorry Sheen!"

They all signed up for an Ultralord raffle. The prizes were the Ultralord soundtrack on CD for third place, signed by the artists. An autographed framed picture of Ultralord for second place. And an authentic Ultralord mask used in the series for first.

"You gotta promise you'll give me your prize if you win though," Sheen said.

"Sure thing Sheen," Libby told him.

"Depends how much you pay me," Cindy said.

They went to the Ultracafe for lunch and had decaf lattes and hero sandwiches, followed by nitrogen bars for dessert. Carl ate three of them and bought some to take home.

"I had no idea nitrogen tasted so delicious!" Carl said.

"It may have had some nitrogen in it, Carl, but I think they're mostly chocolate." Jimmy said.

"Oh." Carl said. "That's good too!"

They went into a small theater to see a preview of the next season, a selection of outtakes and bloopers, and best of all a coming attraction for the next Ultralord movie, "Ultralord Eight, Return of the Ferocious Fiends from Fentax Five." Sheen was weak in the knees upon exiting.

"That was awesome! Did you see those special effects? And when Ultralord grabbed that Fiend and used his Ion Ray on him at point blank range! WOW! I can't wait!"

"Having fun Cindy?" Libby asked.

"Well, let me think." Cindy said. "No!"

"Ah, I saw you smiling in that theater," Libby said. "And you laughed when the Maneating Manhunter slipped and fell off the cliff and into the giant Purple Pudding Volcano. You can't fool me."

Cindy looked embarrassed. "Well, that was pretty funny."

"Ladies and gentlemen and Ultrafans," came an announcement over the public address system, "now appearing for photographs in the middle of the convention center, Ultralord! Ultralady! And Robofiend!"

Sheen passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

"Oh no!" Libby knelt by Sheen's side. "Sheen!"

Luckily a passing Ultrafan came to their aid. "I've seen it before! I did it myself in Ultracon 2003 in Istanbul when Ultralord shook my hand. Luckily, this time I'm prepared. Here, I'll use my Ultralord smelling salts."

Sheen revived. "Ultralord, Ultralady, AND Robofiend? Guys, I may pass out."

"You did pass out!" Libby laughed.

"Thanks a lot mister!" Carl said.

"Sure thing kids," the Ultrafan replied. "Love, Valor, Ultralord!" he exclaimed and strolled off.

"But Sheen," Jimmy said "you already met Ultralord in Retroland."

"Yeah, but I didn't get his picture. Or Ultralady's! Or Robofiend's! I could frame it and put it on my wall. Or better yet, over my bed! So I'll see them every night when I go to sleep and every morning first thing when I wake up." A dreamy look came over Sheen's face.

"Well come on, we better go get in line" Libby said.

The line was long. "Who'd have thought there were this many geeks in the world?" Cindy said.

An Arachnaman from episode 711, the War of the Spider People, was wandering up and down the line giving autographs and Ultralord masks.

"At this rate my autograph book is going to full up!" Sheen declared. "Maybe the first thing I should buy is an Ultralord autograph book!"

Jimmy, Carl, and Libby put on their masks but Cindy didn't want to. "I'm not going to put that ridiculous thing on!"

"Cindy, don't be a spoilsport," Libby said and put the mask on Cindy.

"I must look like an idiot" Cindy said.

"No, with your blonde hair, you kind of look like Teenage Ultralady, she wore her hair in a pony tail," Sheen told her. "You look totally cute!"

"Ahem!" Libby said.

"Oh." Sheen said. "But not as cute as my chicky baby here." He put his arm around Libby. She gently took his arm off her.

Eventually they reached the podium where Ultralord, Ultralady, and Robofiend stood. Libby was worried Sheen would faint again. Ultralady was standing first. "Greetings Ultrafan!" she said and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Ultralady!" Sheen kissed her hand. "You're even more beautiful in person than you are on the screen!" Libby rolled her eyes. "You know, when I was shrunk once I dated you! That was before you were married."

Any other person might have questioned this but Ultralady was a professional. She merely said "How sweet!"

Ultralord stepped near. "What's this, you dated my Ultralady?"

"No offense Ultralord, no offense!" Sheen gasped. "Man, the last time I met you I couldn't breath for three days! Meeting the both of you I might stop breathing for a month!"

"And don't forget me," Robofiend said, and laughed diabolically.

"Robofiend!" Sheen said. "When Jimmy put me in Mega Battle I totally kicked your butt! Ha! Drink any milk lately?"

"Argh!" Robofiend cried.

"Come, Ultrafans, gather around and smile for the camera."

Sheen was already grinning from ear to ear, way moreso than usual. It looked like the top of his head was about to pop off.

"I can't believe I'm here getting my picture taken with Ultralord," Cindy said.

"Just smile for the camera Cin," Libby told her.

Sheen bid Ultralord, Ultralady, and Robofiend goodbye, clutching his photograph. "It's awesome! The cast of Ultralord and my best friends, who could ask for more?"

"Sheen, that's kinda sweet," Libby said. They all had pictures with them.

They next journeyed to a stage for a live performance of the Ultralord theme song, plus the show's greatest hits, by the band the Mighty Disciples of Ultralord. The band got the most applause when they played songs from the Ultralord musical episode, number 575, "Once More With Feeling." Sheen clapped so hard his hands hurt. After that the Arturian's came out to perform the Dance of Wooing while the band played.

"Ah, this dance holds a special place in my heart." Sheen said. "It's how I first won over Libby."

"Talk about bizarre," Cindy said.

Sheen sprang to my feet. "Come, my love, dance with me!" Sheen held his hand out for Libby.

"But Sheen, I don't know the Arturian Dance of Wooing." Libby said. But then Sheen swept her off her feet and onto the dance floor in front of the stage.

"I'd dance but I don't want to injure my scapula," Carl said.

Jimmy glanced at Cindy. It looked like Sheen and Libby were having fun. "Uh, Cindy," he began.

"I'm not dancing the Arturian Dance of Wooing with you Neutron," Cindy said.

Jimmy blushed and hung his head.

After the Dance of Wooing the dancers performed the Retorius War Dance, the Fish Slapping Dance, the Octoman Battle Ballet, and finally the Jovian Gas Giant Dance. The band and performers took their bows to thunderous applause. Sheen and Libby came back to the group, sweating and short of breath. They bought Purple Flurps from a nearby snack bar.

"That was fun Sheen!" Libby confessed. "I haven't had that much fun dancing since we danced the Hip Hop Tango. And then those stupid ninjas showed up."

"Wow, Sheen, you were a dancing fool," Carl said.

"Thanks Carl," Sheen said, "and I didn't even need the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000!"

"Yeah, Sheen," Jimmy said "I thought the only dance you knew was the Crazy Porpoise!"

"Ha!" Sheen laughed. "I knew the Mighty Disciples of Ultralord were going to be playing here so I sent away for the Ultralord Learn to Dance DVD to impress Libby!"

Libby smiled.

"Libby," Cindy said "you're acting so weird today."

"Well, it's time to do some shopping!" Sheen announced. The first thing Sheen bought was an Ultralord picture frame, and promptly put his picture into it. "Ah, perfection!" he said, giving it a big hug.

They met two artists who draw the Ultralord comic book. Sheen bought a comic and a graphic novel, "Ultralord and Doctor Strangeglove, or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Bombing Villains."

Sheen bought a package of Ultralord underwear. "Wow! This is the first time Ultralord underwear is available in the United States, I had to order my underwear from Japan. And I really could use some more, my underwear is turning into rags I've worn it so much."

"Sheen, surely you have more than one pair of underwear," Jimmy said.

Sheen glanced nervously from side to side. Cindy and Libby didn't wait for an answer. "Ew!"

"Hey, it is limited edition, what do you want from me?" Sheen complained. "Besides, I wash it every month whether it needs it or not."

"Ew!" Cindy and Libby said again.

"He's your boyfriend, Libby!" Cindy said.

"It's a good thing I like you so much, Sheen, some girls might be really grossed out," Libby told him.

"Look, Libby, look!" Sheen pointed to a nearby display. "An Ultralady bikini with bosom blasters! Just like episode 1003, Beach Party Battle! You'd look stunning!"

"No," Libby said simply.

Sheen did end up buying an Ultralord autograph book. He bought the Ultralord calendar and a Fungoid action feature, from episode 586, the Mushroom-Men Incident. He bought a framed sheet of Ultralord postage stamps, issued from Madagascar. "Look, it even has Robobaby on it!"

"Aw, he's as cute as Baby Ultralord," Carl said.

"He is cute," Sheen agreed, "but Baby Ultralord totally kicked his butt!"

Last of all Sheen bought an Ultracon T-shirt. "I went to Retroville's Ultracon and I Got Way More Than This Lousy T-Shirt."

Even the others purchased a few things. Jimmy bought an Ultralord Frisbee for Goddard. Carl bought an Ultrababy plush. Libby bought a signed book titled "The Ultralord Guide to Galaxy," and didn't tell Sheen she was planning on giving it to him for Christmas. Only Cindy didn't buy anything.

"It's bad enough that I had to pay to get in!" she complained.

And they filled up their Ultracon bags with freebies and promotions. Bookmarks, refrigerator magnets, trading cards, free mini-comics, pencils and pens, temporary tattoos, catalogs and even a free promotion trail CD-ROM of Ultralord Online.

"This is the most awesome day of my life!" Sheen exclaimed as they returned to the stage to watch the Ultra-Auction. "I wish I was rich, I could buy everything in this place, win everything in this auction, and then buy an Ultra -Mansion to put it in!"

"It has been fun, Sheen," Libby said. "Thanks for bringing us along."

"It's been okay, I guess," Cindy said, "but I've got Ultralord on the brain. And I never want to see so many Ultradweebs again in my life."

"Well I'm having a great time," Carl said. "I should suggest to the Llama Love Society that they have a Llamacon. We could have it in Brazil, or Peru, or maybe even Shangri-Llama! Maybe Elke would come!"

"That's a good idea Carl," Jimmy said.

And so the afternoon passed, and they all had a good time, even Cindy, though she'd never admit it. Little did they realize that an old foe was approaching, preparing to crash the Ultracon and give Retroville a taste of – duh-nuh! – Ultraterror!!

--

Thanks for reading and comments welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Ultraterror, Part Four

By Snazzo

Outside the expo center a sinister figure approached. A short bald sinister figure by the name of Professor Finbarr Calamitous. He laughed to himself.

"At last! Its time to active my most diabolical invention yet! The Ultrabot!" He swept his arms dramatically toward the giant Ultralord statue in front of the center. "And the best part of all, the fools at the convention paid me to build it!" He pulled out a small control unit. "It was pure genius to design my latest robot based on a superhero. Watching that ridiculous program took months, I couldn't even finish the last dreadful season, but it gave me so many good ideas. Nuclear knees, power fists, a hydraulic flamethrower! My Ultrabot is the most powerful robot I've ever made and its completely invincible! And with it I shall finally conquer Retroville! Today Retroville, tomorrow the world!" Professor Calamitous laughed again.

Three Ultrafans approached him as he stood in the parking lot. "Wow!" one said. "Its Doctor Demento, from episode 205, the Dastardly Doctor Demento!"

"Great costume dude!" another said. "Can I have your autograph?"

"I am not Doctor Dement-!" began Professor Calamitous, then paused. "Did you say autograph?"

"Yeah dude."

"Why sure! I'd be delighted to give you an autograph." Professor Calamitous signed the three books.

"Hey," one of the Ultrafans said, "this says 'Professor Calamitous!' "

"Yes," Calamitous said, "that's - er - Doctor Demento's alias!"

"Wow, they must have revealed that in the European edition," the third Ultrafan said, and they all strolled to the convention center gates.

"The downfall of Retroville begins now!" Professor Calamitous said and pushed the big red button on his control unit.

A tremor ran through the 50 foot statue of Ultralord and then it moved. "Citizens of Retroville!" the Ultrabot said in a commanding voice. "Your attention please! I am and calling for the complete and unconditional surrender of Retroville! But first, a small demonstration of my Ultrapower!" The Ultrabot lifted the roof of the convention center off.

Inside the crowd gasped and looked up.

"Wow!" Sheen exclaimed. "Look! Ultralord! That is totally awesome!"

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

The Ultrabot crushed the roof of the convention center into a ball like tin foil. He threw it across the city and it landed in Lake Retroville with a huge splash.

"Oooo!" the Ultrafans said.

"Way to go Ultralord!" Sheen shouted.

"Sheen, this is not a good thing," Jimmy said.

"And now," the Ultrabot said, "I'd like to introduce you to your new master and overlord, Professor Finbarr Calamitous!"

"Professor Calamitous!" Jimmy gasped.

"Thank you, thank you," came Professor Calamtious' magnified voice. "For my first act as supreme overlord I declare every Friday Professor Calamitous Day!"

"Come on!" Jimmy said. "Outside!"

"But the convention doesn't end until midnight!" Sheen cried.

"Come on!" Jimmy said urgently, grabbing Sheen and dragging him out of the hall. The others ran after him.

"For Professor Calamitous Day all citizens of Retroville will be required to bow and grovel and say 'Hail Professor Calamitous!' for seven hours," the Professor continued.

Jimmy found him standing in the parking lot. "Professor Calamitous again!"

"Ah, Jimmy Neutron," Calamitous said. "Somehow I knew I'd run into you. You won't defeat me this time, I've created the ultimate weapon!"

"I'm sure you've forgotten something, Calamitous!"

"And how dare you use Ultralord for your own diabolical schemes, you mad man!" Sheen said. "Though that is a totally cool robot."

"Thank you Sheen," Calamitous said. "Surrender and I shall be merciful Neutron."

"You're going back to jail Calamitous!" Jimmy said, and pointed his watch at Calamitous. The freeze ray shot out but Ultralord's hand came down and swooped Calamitous up first.

"Ha! Too slow Neutron! My Ultrabot won't let me come to harm. What's more, its intelligent! Not remote controlled like my snake! It's a failsafe, you see, if you still somehow manage to capture me it will level Retroville!" The Ultrabot lifted Calamitous into the air and he climbed into the robot's head. "Like this!" Calamitous cried.

The Ultrabot pointed its fist at the 40 story Acme Building where the gang had filmed Jimmy's movie, a beam shot out, and it exploded like the Empire State Building in Independence Day. People ran screaming down the street and the Ultrafans came pouring out of the expo center to see the commotion.

Carl, Libby, and Cindy's mouths dropped open but Sheen jumped into the air. "That Ultrabot has a Plasma Cannon just like Ultralord!" he cried. "What amazing special effects!"

"Sheen!" Jimmy said. "Its not a special effect!" Jimmy spoke into his watch. "Goddard! Its an emergency! Hurry to the convention center!" He heard Goddard bark.

Meanwhile, at nearby Area Eighty-Six, a soldier approached General Abercrombie. "Sir! We have reports of a giant creature in Retroville!"

"What, again?" the General asked. "What is with that city? Its not Miss Fowl, is it?"

"No sir," the soldier said. "It appears to be Ultralord."

"Ultrawho?" General Abercrombie asked.

"It's a child's television show," the soldier explained.

"Boy, television has become violent," the General said. "Well let's nip this thing in the bud. Call in a surgical nuclear strike."

"But sir, what about the civilians?"

"Ah, I forgot about them. Hm, you're probably right." The General scratched his chin. "And the President wouldn't be too pleased if I launched another nuclear missile, I got in so much trouble last time. Very well, scramble the jets, alert the tanks, and take us to Defcon Three. That Ultra-whatever is about to be Ultra-whipped!"


	5. Chapter 5

UltraTerror Part Five

By Snazzo

--

In Retroville the Ultrabot picked up several cars from the parking lot, tossed them into the air, and blew them up with its Ultrablaster. Burning debris fell to the ground and the gang scattered.

"Jimmy, do something!" Cindy shouted.

"Maybe we should just surrender," Carl offered, hiding behind his hands. "I don't mind hailing every Friday, as long as we finish up before the Wonderful World of Llamas comes on."

Goddard flew up. "Goddard!" Jimmy said. "Attack! Hit that thing with an Ion Blast!" A large gun came out of Goddard's back and fired at the Ultrabot, hitting it in the face. The Ultrabot seemed unfazed.

"Ooo! A robodog!" A nearby Ultrafan said, pointing. "Just like episode 652, the Serious Matter on Sirius Six!"

"That was a great episode!" Sheen said.

The Ultrabot swung its power fist at Goddard and Goddard dodged. A Paralyzer Beam popped out of Goddard and fired. The Ultrabot staggered, then fired a Tachyon Bolt. Goddard dived and the Bolt exploded, shattering windows across downtown. "Be gone, you little canine pest!" the Ultrabot said.

Goddard fired his Quantum Blaster, his Electrobolt, and his Atomic Bazooka but nothing seemed to have any effect. He continued to dodge about the sky. Goddard fired his Nova Flare, his Tickle Beam, his Rainbow Ray, and his Pea Shooter. Suddenly the Ultrabot smacked Goddard and Goddard went flying, crashed through a building, onto a parked car, and bounced along the parking lot.

"Goddard!" Jimmy cried, hurrying up to Goddard. Sheen, Carl, Libby and Cindy crowded in close. Goddard shook the dirt off himself and barked. "Whew!" Jimmy said.

Fighter jets came roaring overhead. "Attention Ultraman," came General Abercrombie's voice.

"Ultralord!!" the fans shouted.

"Attention Ultralord," Abercrombie said as the jets circled around. "You are hereby ordered to stand down and lay down your arms, or else we will fire out laser guided explosive things at you, and believe you me mister, they won't tickle!"

"Ultralord will never surrender!" the Ultrabot said.

"And neither will Professor Calamitous!" came another voice. "It is you that should surrender General! The U.S. Army is no match for the genius of Professor Calamitous!"

"You leave me no choice Ultralord!" The jets fired a salvo of missiles. Most of them exploded on the Ultrabot's chest, knocking it back a step, but the Ultrabot grabbed one missile from mid air and flung it at the jets. They shot in all directions but one was hit by a missile. A parachute could be seen descending from the spiraling plane. The plane crashed downtown in a huge fireball.

The remaining nine jets regrouped and dived at the Ultrabot, firing again. Explosions rocked the city. The Ultrabot shot a beam from its right elbow and another plane exploded.

"Its got a Electozapper Elbows!" Sheen shouted, jumping up and down.

Tanks arrived on the scene and fired. Shells bounced off the Ultrabots armor and exploded all around. Parked cars went up in flames as people ran about in panic. News helicopters descended on the scene while the jets continued their attack. The Ultrabot stepped on one tank, crushing it, and picked up another. It flung the tank up into the air, a dazzling blast came out of its eyes, and the tank disintegrated to ash. It's crew went tumbling to the ground.

"Wow!" Sheen said. "He's even got Z-Beam Eyes!"

"Neutron!" Cindy yelled. "That thing is destroying the Army! And Retroville! Do something!"

"Goddard hit it with everything he's got!" Jimmy said. "I'd shrink the Ultrabot and step on it ..."

"You can't step on Ultralord Jimmy" Sheen cried.

"But the shrink ray has a defective transmuter!" Jimmy continued. "By the time I replace it Retroville will be destroyed!"

"Well, turn that robot into cheese!" Libby said.

"My cheese ray won't work on something that large!"

"Maybe you can get the Nanobots to delete him Jim," Carl offered.

"The saucer was destroyed Carl," Jimmy explained. "And I hope those Nanobots never get out again! They're one of the worst inventions I ever invented!"

"Well have a brain blast for goodness sakes!" Cindy said. "You can't let Calamitous win!"

"Think. Think. Think!" Jimmy thought. He saw Sheen singing the Ultralord theme song to Liversnap. He saw General Abercrombie saying "He's too strong, look out!" And then he saw Cindy saying "In your dreams, Oompa Loompa Boy. Cop a squat and watch how real superheroes get it done." "

"Brain Blast!" Jimmy cried. "Who better to defeat a superhero than a superhero?"

"A superhero?" Cindy asked. "Surely you don't mean ...?"

"Yes!" Jimmy said. "It's time for the return of the N-Men!" Jimmy looked at Cindy. "Oh, and don't call me Shirley." Cindy gave Jimmy a withering look. "Sorry, I love that movie."

"To the lab!" Sheen shouted.

--

Comments and reviews very much welcome. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Ultra Terror, Part Five:

By Snazzo

---

In Jimmy's lab the gang gathered around the Isolation Chamber. "First, to take care of Goddard." Jimmy opened the Chamber and took out a small disc. "This hasn't been tested boy, but desperate times call for desperate measures. We're going to need all the help we can get. Are you ready for an upgrade?"

Goddard hung his head.

"Don't be like that Goddard, I'm sure its safe."

Goddard whined.

"Jimmy, is this going to turn Goddard into a rampaging giant robot who is destroying the town again?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, Neutron," Cindy said. "We've already got one giant robot on our hands!"

"That was Timmy's fault and you know it, Cindy," Jimmy said.

"I wonder how Timmy is doing?" Cindy asked. "We've hardly talked since our last pizza party at the Villain Whose Name Isn't Shirley's Pizza Palace."

"Oh baby," Carl said, "that liverwurst, kumquat, and schnozberry pizza was delicious!"

Jimmy ignored this and turned back to Goddard. "Come on boy, open up!"

Goddard hesitated, then opened his mouth. Jimmy gave the disc to Goddard and he ate it. A great flash lit up the lab and Goddard sprouted a small metal cape.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, to accompany the N-Men, I give you Super Goddard! After the battle with the Twonkie I wrote some upgrades for his weapons systems. Now Goddard has twenty more weapons; he can do eleven million and twenty-four things! Except clean up after himself, I still haven't figured that one out."

Jimmy put his hands behind his back. "Now, as for the N-Men. I had some free time on my hands so I did some genetic engineering on the formulas."

"You do that in your free time?" Sheen asked.

"The packets will still only last a half hour, I hope its enough time to defeat the Ultrabot," Jimmy explained "but they've been enhanced. Cindy, Special Girl should now be able to shoot heat beams out of her eyes. I don't know how powerful they'll be, but you should be able to melt steel."

"Gee, thanks Jimmy," Cindy said.

"I considered giving you X-ray vision but I don't want you X-raying me."

"Like I would Neutron!"

"Libby, Invisible Sista should be able to generate force bolts now. They are similar to your force fields but for offensive purposes."

"Cool!" Libby grinned. "I love being invisible but I want to get into the action."

"Carl, I've given you the ability to concentrate the force of your super burps. For example, with some practice, instead of blowing over a Purple Flurp truck you should be able to blow its door off. If you concentrate force on that Ultrabot we just might do some damage."

"Will do, Jimmy," Carl said. "It's a good thing I had Taco Shack breakfast burritos for breakfast. I'll gobble down the rest of the nitrogen bars too."

"Sheen, Vibrating Lad should be able to vibrate so fast he'll be able to move through solid objects. You should especially do this if the Ultrabot aims a blow at you, you'll pass harmlessly through his fist."

"Great Jim!" Sheen said. "I hope you didn't fiddle with my bladder control!"

"Uh, no. I left that alone," Jimmy said. "As for me, I modified the gene sequence so I should be able to retain my intelligence when I transform into ... into ... Hm, I never thought of a name for myself."

"How about Orange Guy?" Carl suggested.

"That's lame Carl" Sheen said. "I think you should go for the Incredible Bulk!"

"That name sounds familiar," Cindy said. "How about Megadork?" Cindy and Libby laughed.

"No, I think I'll just call myself the N-Man." Jimmy announced.

Sheen gave a shrug. "Its your choice dude."

"All right then, here's your packets."

Cindy looked at hers. "Are you sure you didn't mix these up like Carl, Jimmy?"

"Hey, I apologized!" Carl protested.

Cindy took a small taste. Then she flew into the air and did a loop to loop. She looked about the lab, spotted a framed picture of Betty Quinlan, and a red beam shot out of her eyes. The picture ignited.

"Hey!" Jimmy protested.

"Eh, sorry Jimmy!" Cindy said with a smile. She downed the rest of her packet. "I didn't mean it, I was just seeing if it worked and it kinda got away from me. I'll have to practice."

Everyone else downed their packets.

Libby turned invisible, reappeared, and then held her hands out in front of her. A shimmering bolt like her force field formed in front of her and shot away, knocking over Jimmy's microscope. "That's great Jimmy!"

Sheen walked towards the Isolation Chamber, bounced off the wall, and fell to the ground. "Jimmy! It didn't work!"

"You've got to concentrate on it Sheen!"

Sheen tried again. He became a blur, then phased through the wall into the Chamber and back again. "Awesome! Its just like Ultralord's phantom force!"

Carl looked at one of the cinder block pieces that he had thrown at Sheen when he was learning kung fu. He swallowed, then burped. The brick flew across the room, but it was broken in two. "Jimmy! I did it! And on my very first try!"

"That's great Carl."

"Well, I confess, I have been practicing aiming whenever I burp. Its driving my mother crazy."

Jimmy concentrated, then transformed into a huge orange creature with green hair. "Testing. Testing," he said to himself. "Energy equals mass times the speed of light squared. The Pythagorean theorem states that in any right triangle, the square of the length of the hypotenuse equals the sum of the squares of the lengths of the two other sides. Great! I'm still a genius! I'm not talking in grunts and monosyllables!"

"Jimmy, should would put on our cool costumes?" Carl asked.

"No time Carl!" Jimmy said. "We've only got a half hour. N-Men! And Goddard. To the convention center!"

* * * *

Snazzo does not own Jimmy Neutron, sadly, or he would have never cancelled it. It would be bigger than the Simpsons!

Comments and Reviews very welcome. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

UltraTerror, Part Seven:

By Snazzo

* * * *

Things were going badly for the U.S. Army. They had lost several tanks and all the planes were down. Smoke rose over Retroville. The Ultrafans were having a great time though.

"Man, this is better than Utlracon 1998, in Yazoo City, Mississippi! Remember that, when the entire cast of season four showed up?"

"That was incredible!"

"How about Ultracon 1995, in Bangkok, Thailand? When first place in the raffle was a guest role in Ultralord Three in 3-D?"

"Ooo! That was fantastic! But you're right, this is way better!"

General Abercrombie was on the ground now, directing the tanks, his plane having been blown apart by a Pulverizer Ray. He took out a radio and called for reinforcements. Then said "Get me a secure line to the White House. Thank you. ... Mister President? General Abercrombie sir. The situation in Retroville is deteriorating. I recommend a tactical nuclear strike, we've got to stop this thing. What? Sir, I apologized for launching that missile at Albuquerque, that could have happened to anybody. Besides, its not as if it was Chicago or Los Angeles. Who would miss Albuquerque? What? I know the election's coming up, that's why we've got to stop this thing." The general paused. "Yes sir, we'll keep trying."

The N-Men arrived. General Abercrombie saw Jimmy. "You?!"

"Call off your troops, General," Cindy said. "We're the only ones that can handle this!"

"What?" the general asked. "You told me that last time!"

"And we handled it, didn't we?" Cindy said.

"All right, I guess I have no choice. Tanks, fall back! He's all yours N-Men."

"Thank you general!" Cindy said, saluting. "N-Men, attack!"

Carl and Libby rushed forward, Cindy flew into the air, but Jimmy noticed Sheen hesitating.

"Sheen, what's the matter?"

"Jimmy, I can't do it! I can't force myself to raise my hand against Ultralord." He shook Jimmy by the shoulders. "It goes against everything I ever stood for!"

"Sheen," Jimmy said, "its not Ultralord! Its a big robot built by Professor Calamitous! I'm sure the real Ultralord would want you to fight evil."

Sheen thought about it. "You're right Jimmy. Love, Valor, Ultralord! That Ultrabot is going to taste the wrath of Vibrating Lad!"

The Ultrafans watched Special Girl fly up and sock the Ultrabot in the jaw. "Who's that?" one asked.

"Look, it's the Fearsome Five from episode 573, the Battle for Planet Fentlewoodlewix!" another cried, pointing to the N-Men.

"Are you sure? I don't recognize that big orange thing at all!"

"Its them I tell you!"

Jimmy took a running jump, soared through the air, and smashed the Ultrabot in the nose with his fist. The Ultrabot said, "Oh, my nose!" and swiped at Jimmy as he fell back to earth, landing on his feet but landing on a parked car, smashing it to bits.

Cindy circled the Ultrabot, then let go a heat beam, hitting the Ultrabot in the jaw again. It didn't seem to hurt it any.

"Watch out Cindy!" Carl shouted, and burped. Cindy flew away and the concussion blast hit the Ultrabot in the chest, lifting it off the ground. "Argh!" it cried. "That boy's got some Ultragas!" It aimed a Photon Blast at Carl and Libby rushed to his side, throwing up a force field.

Sheen zipped up the Ultrabot's feet and began pounding it with his super fast punches. "Aw man," he said, "I can only hit it's ankles! What kind of hero attacks someone's ankles?"

Super Goddard fired his Pulse Gun.

Jimmy hurried up to Sheen, got his finger's under the Ultrabot's massive foot, and lifted with a grunt. The Ultrabot teetered, then fell over on a building, showering the street with bricks.

The crowd gasped.

The Ultrabot stood up. "Jimmy Neutron," came Professor Calamitous' voice "Is that you? There's something different about you. But I recognize that awful hair anywhere."

"We're here to take you down, Calamitous!"

"Give me your best shot, Neutron. This time I won't fail! I've thought of everything! I finished that self help course on the Internet. I'm cured! I can finish everything now! Sentences, inventions, diabolical ... diabolical ... uh ..."

"Schemes?" Carl asked.

"Annoying villainous monologues?" Cindy asked.

"Plans?" Jimmy asked.

"Plans! Plans!" Calamitous said. "Diabolical plans! And this one is my most diabolical yet!" Calamitous laughed.

"I've had it with your evil laughter!" Cindy said. She flew away several blocks, then came hurtling back, gathering speed. She plowed into the Ultrabot's right eye with a tremendous crash. The robot's head jerked back. "That's going to leave an Ultra-Black Eye!" the Ultrabot said. It took a swing at Cindy with its huge fist, she dodged, and tried her heat vision again. The Ultrabot fired its Opti-Blast. The two beams met in mid air with a shower of sparks.

Carl burped a second time. Libby sent a force blast into the Ultrabot's gut. It staggered under the dual assault. Jimmy tore a light pole out of the ground, leapt into the air, and whacked the Ultrabot. The pole broke in half.

"You guys are having all the fun!" Sheen cried.

The Ultrabot hit Cindy with a Neutrino Beam. She lit up a like a firework and then fell to the ground.

"Cindy!" Jimmy yelled and ran to her.

"I'm all right!" she said. "Oh no! My shoes are melted! Those were new shoes! You'll pay for that, Calamitous!" She flew back into the air and belted the Ultrabot in the mouth.

Libby let go another force bolt. "That's kinda cool!" she said.

"This is getting me nowhere!" Sheen declared, and zipped away, phasing through buildings. A second later he was at the Candy Bar. "Sam, I need a bottle of your heavy seltzer water!"

"You still owe me a buck eighty from last time, yeah!" Sam said. Sheen zipped around the counter, grabbed a bottle, and took off. "Now that's three sixty freak boy! Yeah!"

Sheen zipped up to Carl's side. "Here ya are Carl. Give him the works!"

"You've got it!" Carl said, and guzzled down the seltzer water. Sheen super churned him and Carl let out a monstrous belch. The Ultrabot flew into the air, back several blocks, and crashed down in the park, knocking over a couple trees and destroying the fountain.

"That boy's better than the Belch Beast from episode 879, the Attack of the Giant Horror from Planet Pepto-Bismol!" an Ultrafan exclaimed.

The Ultrabot flew into the air and back to the battle. Jimmy picked the turret of a tank and hurled it at the Ultrabot. The Ultrabot blasted it with it's Fusion Canon.

"Man! Now I can't even get it's ankles!" Sheen complained.

"And its beyond the range of my burps!" Carl said.

"I can still hit it!" Libby cried, and let go another force blast, her most powerful yet. The Ultrabot tumbled through the air.

Super Goddard fired his Megahurtz Beam, hitting the Ultrabot in the arm to no avail.

Cindy flew up with a telephone pole in her hands. She swatted the Ultrabot's head, the pole splintered to pieces, and the Ultrabot's head spun around.

"Taste my Destructobelt, you fiends!" the Ultrabot said and a brilliant flash erupted from the Ultrabot's belt. Retroville lit up like a supernova and Cindy and Goddard plummeted to the ground.

Cindy staggered to her feet. "Neutron! I don't think this is working! We're not making a dent in it and our half hour's running out!"

Goddard flew back into the air, firing his Quantum Laser. Libby let fly another force bolt.

"I can't believe Calamitous could design anything so powerful!" Jimmy said. "But I have to admit, for a bumbling genius he's great with robotics. Remember Quentin Smithee? That thing passed for human. That's something I haven't achieved yet!"

"And don't forgot Peggy Tsu," Sheen said, then sighed and smiled. "I'll never forget her."

Jimmy turned to Sheen. "Sheen, you're an Ultralord expert. Ultralord must have an Achilles' heel!"

"An Achilles' heel?" Sheen asked. "He's got Hyrdraulic Heels and Atomic Ankles, but no Achille's heel."

"No, a weakness! Like Kryptonite for Superman!"

Sheen gasped. "Jimmy! Ultralord is invincible! In 1345 episodes he has never once been defeated!"

"We're doomed!" Carl cried.

"The closest he ever came was in episode 1239, Negalord!" Sheen said. "Doctor Strangeglove used a transdimensional generator to open up a portal with a parallel universe. Another Ultralord came out, an evil Ultralord named Negalord! He even had a goatee! Oh man, was that battle awesome! Ultralord defeated Negalord, of course, but you're never going to believe this: Negalord broke Ultralord's arm! Never has he had an injury like that! The Internet was talking about it for months!"

"Another Ultralord?" Jimmy asked. "Sheen! You're a genius!"

"What?" Sheen asked. "I am? Jimmy, did that Ultrabot smack you in the head?"

"Cindy, do what you can. Sheen and I will be back in a minute."

"Okay Neutron."

"Oh, and Cindy ..."

"Yes?"

"Please be careful."

Cindy smiled and flew into the air.

"Sheen, come with me," Jimmy said.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the lab!"

* * * *

Thanks for reading and comments very welcome! Have a GREAT Thanksgiving!

Snazzo doesn't own Ultralord or Jimmy Neutron.


	8. Chapter 8

UltraTerror, Part Eight:

By Snazzo

* * * *

In the lab Jimmy turned to Sheen and asked "Sheen, do you still carry a copy of Ultralord Verses Robofiend Mega Battle in your pocket?"

"Of course!" Sheen answered and whipped out the CD-ROM.

"Excellent! Put it in the Neutronic Game Pyramid." Sheen did so and Jimmy sat down at his computer and began to type furiously.

After two minutes Sheen said "Uh, Jimmy, I hate to rush you but we only have a half hour to save the world. What exactly are you doing?"

"Do you remember how I sent you into the video game?"

"Do I? Man, that was awesome! That was one of the most memorable days of my life! Let's do it again!"

"No time Sheen!" Jimmy said. "I'm reversing the phase inducers and the flux capacitor on the transference pad. I'm going to bring Ultralord out of the video game to help us! If Ultralord can't beat Ultralord, no one can!"

Sheen's jaw dropped in amazement and his eye twitched. "Jimmy! You genius! I'll get to meet TWO Ultralords in one day! Three if you count the Ultrabot!"

"Activate Game Pyramid ... now!" Jimmy pushed the enter button, the lights in the lab dimmed, the Game Pyramid glowed, began to smoke, then exploded. When the dust cleared, there stood Ultralord.

"Ultralord!" Sheen gasped.

"Sheen! Don't faint!" Jimmy said. "We don't have any smelling salts here!"

"Greetings Sheen!" Ultralord said.

"You know my name?"

"Of course! You helped me defeat Robofiend. Ultralord telepathy! Besides, this young man just called you Sheen."

"Ultralord," Jimmy began "I don't have a lot of time to explain ..."

"No need to explain Jimmy!" Ultralord said. "The vile Professor Calamitous is threatening your fair city with a dastardly robotic Ultralord that's nigh invincible!"

Jimmy looked startled. "How did you know that?"

"Telepathy Jimmy!" Sheen explained. "Ultralord knows everything! Like you, kinda."

"Come, Battle Buddies, there's no time to waste!" Ultralord said.

"Sheen," Jimmy said, "here, take this. My burping cola for Carl. It'll give him even more power than Sam's heavy seltzer."

"You got it Jimmy!"

* * * *

Jimmy, Sheen and Ultralord returned to the scene of the battle. Libby was firing force bolts, Goddard was circling the robot's head firing his Sonic Disrupter, and Carl was burping. Cindy flew down to them.

"Cindy!" Jimmy cried. "What happened?"

Cindy had a black eye. "I was too slow, that's what happened. The Ultrabot smacked me and I hit a school bus. I'm pretty strong but not invulnerable, apparently. You should have worked on that when you were doing your genetic engineering!"

"Does it hurt?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course it hurts Neutron!" Cindy said. "Where on earth did you get this Ultralord?"

"He's from my Neutronic Game Cube," Jimmy said. "I hope he can help us."

"Greetings, Cindy," Ultralord said. "I'll start by helping you. Here, let me use my Ultralord Hands of Healing upon you." Ultralord touched Cindy's black eye, his hand glowed blue, and the black eye disappeared.

Cindy touched her eye. "Wow. Thanks, Ultralord."

The Ultrafans noticed Ultralord too. "Look! Another Ultralord!" one shouted.

"That makes two Ultralords in one day!" another said. "Three if you count that giant one!"

"I haven't died but I've gone to heaven!" a third Ultrafan cried in joy.

"Hey, that's my line," Carl said.

"Gather around quickly, Battle Buddies," Ultralord said. The N-Men, and Goddard, gathered around. Libby threw up a force field around them. "We've got to concentrate our powers to bring that Ultrabot down. Hit it in the head with everything you've got, all at once. That's the control center and that's where Professor Calamitous is hiding. Cindy, use your heat beam and concentrate like you never have before. Libby, the biggest force bolt you can muster. Carl, a super belch. Jimmy, a power punch. Goddard, hit it with everything you've got."

Goddard gave a questioning sort of bark.

"Yes, everything Goddard," Ultralord said.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Sheen asked. "I can't even hit it in the ankles, its flying in the air now!"

"Here, Battle Buddy." Ultralord made a movement with his hand, and pulled a sword from thin air. He handed it to Sheen.

Sheen gasped and took the sword in his trembling hands. Again his eye twitched. "Your Ultrasword?"

"Yes, Sheen," Ultralord said.

Sheen saluted. "I shall strive to uphold the Ultralord tradition!"

"Sheen, give Carl the burping cola!" Jimmy said. Sheen did so. "Remember, Carl, focus your burp!"

"All right, Battle Buddies, let's make Professor Calamitous rue the day he decided to mock Ultralord!" Ultralord said.

"I don't know what 'rue' means," Sheen said "but I'm all for it!"

"N-Men!" Jimmy shouted. "And Goddard. Attack!"

Libby dropped the force field and they sprang into action. Cindy, Goddard, and Ultralord flew into the air. Libby held out her hands in front of her and began to form a gigantic force bolt. Sheen aimed the Ultrasword. Jimmy sprinted down the street so he could get a good running jump. Carl drank down the burping cola.

"What's this?" the Ultrabot said. "Another Ultralord? I shall dispose of you, vile impostor!"

"You're the only impostor here, Calamitous!" the real Ultralord said, and let go with his Ultraforce blast. Cindy fired her heat vision, Libby let go her force bolt, and Carl burped. A massive array of weapons came out of Goddard and fired all at once. Jimmy can running down the street, leapt into the air, and drove his fist into the Ultrabot's skull. Sheen pointed the Ultrasword at the Ultrabot and a green beam of Ultrapower shot upwards.

Carl's burp sent a shockwave radiating outwards. The cars in the parking lot were blasted into the air and the light poles came tumbling down. The heat of Cindy's heat vision singed the posters on the convention center's walls. All of Goddard's weapons firing at once made the air throb with energy. Jimmy's blow sounded like a bomb going off. Libby's force bolt made the ground tremble and the Ultrapower and Ultrablast etched permanent shadows into the ground beneath the Ultrabot.

General Abercrombie was standing in the distance, watching the battle with binoculars. "Great Googly Moogly!" he cried.

The Ultrabot's head was torn completely off. It shot upwards high into the air. The headless body came falling out of the sky, landing with a huge crash that shook the ground. The head came down seconds later, creating a crater in the pavement.

Goddard, Cindy, and Ultralord landed.

"Is it dead Jimmy?" Carl asked.

They all looked into the smoldering crater. The body nearby seemed quite lifeless. Goddard barked and lifted up his head, revealing his chest screen. "Power levels critical!" flashed on his screen.

"Goddard firing everything at once almost drained his battery!" Jimmy said. "Go home, boy, and plug yourself in. I'll see you in a little while." Goddard barked, his ears began to spin, and he flew off.

After a moment Professor Calamitous came crawling out of the crater, waving a small white flag. His glasses were broken. Ultralord stepped over and lifted him up.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Calamitous," Ultralord said, "never tamper with the might of Ultralord!"

The Ultrafans erupted into a cheer.

"Wow! Ultralord! That was better than awesome!" Sheen said.

"Defeated again Calamitous," Jimmy said. At the same time he began to shrink, turning from an abnormally large orange creature into a small boy with an abnormally large head.

"I'll get you one day, Jimmy Neutron!" Calamitous vowed. "You haven't heard the last of Professor Finbarr Calamitous! One day I shall rule Retroville! And sometime after that, I'm not too sure how long, it could be a few weeks, maybe a few months, the world!"

General Abercrombie and the remaining tanks approached. "General," Jimmy said "arrest that mad scientist!"

Ultralord handed Calamitous over to General Abercrombie. "Thank you N-Men!" the general said.

"All in a day's work for the N-Men," Carl told him.

The crowd cheered and applauded again. "The N-Men?" an Ultrafan asked. "Who the heck are the N-Men?"

"Man, what an incredible day!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Incredible?" Cindy asked. "You dork! Half of Retroville got destroyed. And I got a black eye besides!"

The cars in the parking lot were strewn about, many of them overturned, most of them with shattered glass. The school bus Cindy had hit sat near, it's roof crushed. Smoke rose from different parts of the city and fire truck sirens sounded in the distance. Bricks and debris littered the street.

"Retroville is always getting destroyed," Sheen said. "Jimmy Neutron lives here! Besides, Robofiend has destroyed Ultra City 126 times and it always bounces back the next episode."

Cindy rolled her eyes.

Some Ultrafans came forward. "Can I have your autograph?" one of them asked. Ultralord signed their books. Then they turned to Carl. "Can I have your autograph too?"

"My autograph?" Carl asked, astounded.

"Yeah! You were awesome dude! That was a fight I'll never forget! I mean, you actually knocked Ultralord across the city! No one has ever managed to do that!"

Carl signed the book "Carl Wheezer, Burp Boy." Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Jimmy soon found that their autographs were wanted as well.

"This is so flattering!" Cindy said, blushing.

"You guys clearly aren't the Fearsome Five," an Ultrafan said, "but that fight will go down in Ultralord history! I was recording it on my cell phone, I've already posted it on the Ultralord web site. And I know I'm not the only one! Just wait until we get the news footage from those choppers!"

"Cool," Sheen said. "That's my site!"

"Your site?" the fan asked. "You mean, your 'UltrafanOne?' The creator of ?"

"He's got a lot of free time on his hands," Cindy explained.

"Dude, I've gotta shake your hand," the fan said, and did so. "I'm 'Battlerage34.' I spend practically all my online time on ."

"Oh wow, Battlerage," Sheen said, "you do some awesome fan art! I've got your drawing of the Battle of Wynchester Five as my wallpaper." Sheen soon found himself surrounded by fans, shaking his hand, taking his picture, and again asking for his autograph.

"Man," a fan told Sheen "you should have held a seminar at this Ultracon. I would have paid to hear you speak."

Cindy looked dumbfounded.

"Sheen!" Jimmy said. "You're famous!"

"Ultralord!" Sheen suddenly said. "What's happening to you?"

Ultralord was becoming transparent. You could see through him.

"I'm sorry Sheen," Jimmy explained. "Ultralord is made of unstable photons. He is a video game after all. I knew he wasn't going to last long, I just hoped he could last long enough to defeat Calamitous."

"Goodbye, Ultrafans!" Ultralord said as he continued to fade. "Goodbye N-Men! Sheen, my number one fan. Keep fighting the good fight!"

"Goodbye Ultralord!" Sheen said with tears in his eyes. Then Ultralord faded out of existence.

Sheen and the N-Men continued to sign autographs and pose for pictures for a good half hour. The crowd gradually drifted back into the convention center. Then an announcement came over the public address system. "Attention Ultrafans! This has been the most exciting Ultracon ever held! Sadly the light is fading, and with the roof gone, we have no lights. So we're going to have to close the Con early. We will be having our last event, the raffle, in five minutes."

"Ooo! The raffle!" Sheen exclaimed. "Let's go, guys. I feel lucky today!"

"I've had enough Ultralord to last a lifetime," Cindy said. "I don't want to go back in."

"Come on Cindy," Libby said. "The day's almost over and I know you've enjoyed it, except for the black eye. Besides, if you win I'm sure you can sell the prize for big bucks."

Cindy's eyes lit up. "I'm in!"

They entered the convention center and joined the crowd in front of the stage. After a few minutes the master of ceremonies came on the stage and the crowd hushed. They pulled up a huge tumbler of names and he reached inside and pulled out a name. "Ladies and Gentlemen and Ultrafans, the winner for third place, a CD signed by all the members of the Mighty Disciples of Ultralord is ... Donald "Throatwarbler" Mangrove! Of Bolton, England!"

Everyone applauded, including Sheen, though he was disappointed. Donald Mangrove came onto the stage, shook the hands of the Mighty Disciples of Ultralord, received his prize, paused for a picture, then left.

"And now the second place prize, an autographed framed picture of Ultralord, goes to Sarah Felton of Muncie, Indiana!"

Again everyone applauded. Sarah walked up to the stage. The framed picture was enormous, almost life size, and she had trouble carrying it but she was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. The photographer took her picture and she returned to the crowd.

"Now, Ultrafans, the winner of first prize, an authentic Ultralord mask used in the series from episode one, Ultralord, Defender of the Galaxy, to episode 463, Ultralord and the Case of the Vanishing Mixed-Up Giant Wombats, and worn by Ultralord himself - includes a certificate of authenticity - the winner is ... Libby Folfax of Retroville, Texas!"

The crowd applauded while Jimmy and the gang gasped.

"Wow, Libby, congratulations!" Carl said.

Libby looked stunned.

"Just what you always wanted, eh?" Cindy asked, grinning.

Sheen was in awe. Libby made her way through the crowd and up onto the stage. She took the mask into her hands and smiled for the camera. "Put it on!" someone shouted. Libby, like the rest of them, had left her first mask and her Ultracon bag at Jimmy's lab for safekeeping. She put the mask on, the crowd cheered, and the photographer took another picture.

Libby returned to the gang, wearing her mask.

"Ultrafans," the announcer said, "that officially concludes this Ultracon! I hope you all had a great time. Until next time, Love, Valor, Ultralord!" The crowd echoed the phrase, and began to disperse, chatting away.

"Man I am never going to forget that Ultracon as long as live!" an Ultrafan said.

"We should hold all our Ultracons in Retroville," a second said. "If they promise to have great battles and mondo destruction every time!"

Sheen gazed at Libby with longing, moreso than he usually did. Libby smiled at him.

An Ultrafan came up to them. "Hey kid," he said "I'll give you a $100 for that mask!"

"A $100?" another fan said. "You cheapskate! I'll give you a $1000!"

Cindy gasped. "Do it, Libby, do it! Think of how many CDs you could buy with that!"

"Sorry, guys, the mask isn't for sale for any price," Libby said.

"Well, it didn't hurt to try," the first fan said.

"Good choice, kid," a third Ultrafan said. "That mask is destined to be a memento well worth keeping."

"Oh, I'm not going to keep it," Libby said. She took the mask off and handed it to Sheen. "For you, Sheen."

Sheen's hands trembled. Unlike the other plastic masks, this mask was made of purple titanium with genuine silver accents. "Libby!" Sheen said. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, Sheen." Libby said, smiling.

Sheen fell to a knee and kissed Libby's hand. Cindy rolled her eyes. Sheen stood up and put the mask on. "Didn't I tell you guys," he said "When we first came in? Wasn't this was the most exciting day of our lives!"

"It sure was," Carl agreed. "To think, complete strangers wanted Burp Boy's autograph! Wait 'til I tell my mom!"

"It was cool being Special Girl again," Cindy agreed. "Despite the black eye."

"Enough with the black eye!"

"And I always love it when we kick a bad guy's butt," Cindy finished.

"Well I'm just glad we defeated Calamitous!" Jimmy said. "And the new N-Men packets worked so well. There was a chance the genetic formula went wrong and we'd all mutate into mutant three-headed zombies."

"Now you tell us Neutron!" Cindy said.

"And the most exciting part of all," Sheen said, "was this is the perfect opportunity to kiss my chicky baby here." And he kissed Libby on the lips.

"Oh gross!" Carl said.

Cindy gasped. "Libby! Do something!"

"Okay," Libby said, and gave Sheen a quick kiss back.

Cindy and Jimmy looked at each other, then turned away with their tongues sticking out. "Libby! You're acting so weird today!" Cindy said again.

"Libby, you're more exciting than Ultralord ever was," Sheen told her.

"Thanks, Sheen," Libby said.

"Except for episode number 879, the season ending cliffhanger, Ultralord and the Malevolent Keith Maniac." Sheen sighed with the memory of it. "Boy, now that was exciting!"

Libby laughed and put her hand on Sheen's shoulder. "You need to learn to quit while you're ahead, Sheen, but that's still sweet. In a geeky kind of way."

The End

* * * *

And that's it ladies and gentlemen. Thank you ever so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.

As always, comments and reviews very much welcome and very much appreciated.

Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night.


End file.
